


Sunshine.

by favefangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, End of the World, F/M, Sad, Song Based, Song Lyrics, based on a tumblr au, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clarke is Bellamy's sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine.

_You are my sunshine._

Her head is resting on my shoulder, her arms around my neck.

_My only sunshine._

She's scared, I can tell, so I wrap my arms tighter around her waist, pulling her into me even more.

_You make me happy._

Her shoulders are shaking with the tears, and I feel myself start to cry with her.

_When skies are grey_.

Through the window I can see the see the smoke, can smell it in the air.

_You never know dear,_

She presses her face into the crook of my neck, and I can feel her breath on my skin.

_How much I love you._

She whispers the words into my neck, breathlessly.

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

I can feel it all coming to an end.

_Please don't take my sunshine away..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can only apologise.  
> I saw the prompt on tumblr prompt about slow dancing and singing during the apocalypse and they don't get to finish the song or whatever. Technically these are the last lines of the song, but it's one am, fight me.  
> It also seems I am incapable of writing Bellarke happily, they always end up sad. I shall have to fix that...


End file.
